Pokémon Viajes Inesperados: Kanto
by Lost Silver Z
Summary: Un joven entrenador pokémon, llamado Leon Nagasaki, está por emprender un viaje junto a su fiel compañero. En este viaje, conocerá a su rival de toda la vida, incluyendo amigos y enemigos muy únicos en sus propios aspectos. Será Leon capaz de conquistar la Liga Kanto y continuar su viaje?
1. Comienza el viaje

**Pokémon: ****_  
><em>**

**Viajes Inesperados (REALMENTE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA SERIE! :D)**

**Episodio 1: Comienza el viaje!**

**"Y Rhydon asesta un gran golpe roca al Beedrill del entrenador Will! Beedrill no podrá luchar por más tiempo, el entrenador retira a su Beedrill del combate. Qué Pokémon enviará ahora?.Oh, es Cloyster! un tipo agua, que se encuentra en ventaja ante Rhydon!"**

**Leon: Wow... este combate definitivamente es sorprendente! **(*^o^*)

**Lloyd: Si, pero de todas maneras Will ganará, con un tipo agua podrá vencer al Rhydon del otro entrenador, ya tiene el combate ganado... **

**Leon: Y tú que puedes saber? en los combates pokémon todo puede pasar. Incluso en desventaja ese Rhydon podría vencer a Cloyster! :o**

**Lloyd: Cómo digas, señor maestro pokémon... u_u**

**M. Leon: Hey, chicos! El profesor Oak dice que lo que le pidieron hace una semana ya está listo. Van a ir?**

**(silencio...)**

**Leon: El que llega último es un huevo podrido! nun**

**Lloyd: Oye! Espera! (:O**

**(Escena de persecución...) (El Prof. Oak sale del laboratorio, esperando encontrarse con Leon y Lloyd...)**

**Leon:Jamás me atraparás! **

**Lloyd: Eso ya lo veremos! Modo Turbo! (Comienza a correr a gran velocidad y sobrepasa a Leon...)**

**Leon: ***¬* Detesto cuando hace eso**...**

**Oak: Eh? Lloyd? Leon?**** Vienen por su primer Pokémon verdad?**

**Lloyd: Si. n_n**

**Leon: huf...huf... Maldito presumido... **

**Oak: Jeje! ustedes nunca cambian. Bien, pasen. Tengo los Pokémon por aquí.**

**Leon: Finalmente tendré mi primer pokémon!**

**Lloyd: Ey, que te parece si luego de haber escogido tenemos nuestro primer combate? :)**

**Leon: Eso sería genial! :D**

**Oak: Bien, aquí están. Charmander, el Pokémon tipo fuego. Bulbasaur, de tipo planta. Y Squirtle, el Pokémon acuático. Bien, ya pueden elegir.**

**Lloyd: Bien, Leon, como yo soy más maduro no voy a discutir contigo así que lo decidiremos a la antigua, con un duelo de piedra papel o tijeras!**

**Leon: Esperaba que dijeras eso...(Juegan... 1ra ronda es empate papel-papel... 2da ronda es empate piedra-piedra. 3ra ronda gana Leon piedra-tijera...)Jeje, si gané!**

**Lloyd: tsk Bien... elige tu Pokémon de una vez...**

**Leon:(toma la pokéball de Charmander...) Escogo a Charmander.**

**Oak: Jejeje, a todos les encanta Charmander...**

**Lloyd: Ahhh! Yo lo iba a elegir primero! D**:

Leon: Ya madura, Lloyd... después de todo, yo soy el mejor en piedra papel y tijeras. :P

**Lloyd: Bien... si tu eliges el fuego, yo elegiré el agua... Squirtle será mi primer Pokémon! Listo para tu batalla?**

**Leon: Claro! Así te podré demostrar que incluso un Pokémon en desventaja puede ganar!**

**(Fuera del Laboratorio...)**

**Lloyd: Bien. Qué comienze este** **combate! Al ataque, Squirtle! :)**

**Leon: No vamos a perder! Ve, Charmander! :D**

**Lloyd: Usa placaje!**

**Leon: Esquívalo! (el ataque falla...) Bien ahora usa Arañazo!**

**Lloyd: Já! con eso jamás podrás detener a Squirtle! Burbujas!(El ataque impacta perfectamente...)**

**Leon: No, Charmander! D: Vamos! Se que tú puedes ganar! Usa arañazo otra vez y luego usa ascuas! (Charmander obedece, el ataque de arañazo falla, pero el ataque ascuas le dió a Squirtle en la pierna...)**

**Lloyd: Con que así vas a jugar, eh? Bien, Juguemos... Usa Burbujas consecutivamente! (Las burbujas le dan a Charmander, golpe crítico. Charmander cae al suelo... Squirtle y Lloyd ganan!)**

**Leon: Ay no! Charmander! Regresa! (Lo regresa a su pokéball...)**

**Lloyd: Lo ves? (Regresa a Squirtle a su pokéball...) Todo Pokémon en desventaja pierde el combate. Ahora más te vale que entrenes, porque cuando haya ganado las 8 medallas planeo ser el campeón de Kanto y no pienso quedarme sin un verdadero reto, pero veo que ahora no eres rival para mí... nos vemos en la Liga Pokémon! (se va...)**

**Leon: Prof. Oak, donde queda el gymnasio más cercano?**

**Oak: mmmm... Creo que el más cercano es el de ciudad verde... pero ahora está cerrado. Te recomiendo ir al gymnasio de ciudad plateada. En ciudad verde hay un centro pokémon y una tienda, te recomiendo pasar por allí a curar a Charmander y comprar unas pokéballs. Por cierto, toma. Ésta es la Pokédex, contiene todos los datos de los pokémon que veas en tu viaje, Lloyd ya la tiene porque el me la pidió hace unas semanas...**

**Leon: Muchas gracias profesor! (se va...) Es hora de comenzar mi viaje por toda la región de Kanto y convertirme en maestro Pokémon!**

**(Leon se encuentra caminando por la hierba alta cuando de repente... Un Rattata salvaje apareció!...)**

**Leon: Bien! Un Rattata, éste será mi primera captura! Ve, Charmander!**

**(Batalla Salvaje!) (Charmander usa su arañazo, pero Rattata evadió el ataque! Rattata usa placaje, Charmander ha caído al suelo pero se levanta...)**

**Leon: Vamos, Charmander! No te rindas! Usa Ascuas! (Charmander obedece e impacta perfectamente en el pokémon. Golpe crítico, Rattata cae al suelo, pero se levanta y proyecta una mirada rebosante de confianza...)**

**Leon: Parece que eres persistente, verdad? Entonces muéstrame lo que tienes... Charmander,usa garra metal!**

**(Charmander obedece, pero Rattata lo esquiva y utiliza un ataque rápido para contraatacar...)**

**Leon: Tsk... Eres fuerte... Charmander usa pantalla de humo! (Charmander obedece y Rattata queda rodeado de humo...)**

**Leon: Bien ahora utiliza ascuas! (Rattata observa a Charmander aparecer de la nada, el ataque de Charmander fue preciso y Rattata cae al suelo debilitado...) **

**Leon: Ahora! POKEBOLA VE!( La Pokebola golpea a Rattata en la cabeza y lo absorbe... se tambalea un poco... Rattata ha sido capturado!...)**

**Leon: Geniaaaal! *O* Capturé a mi primer Pokémon! Gran trabajo Charmander, te mereces un buen descanso... n_n (Lo regresa a su pokéball...)(Leon mira la Pokebola de Rattata...) Tú si que eres fuerte... Tienes valentía, coraje y no tienes miedo... Bueno, con nosotros puedes demostrarselo a todos los entrenadores que derrotemos. n_n Bienvenido al equipo, Rattata.(En seguida recuerda...) Es cierto, Charmander y Rattata están débiles! Tengo que ir al Centro Pokémon ahora!(Se va corriendo...)**

**(Leon llega a Ciudad Verde...)**

**Anciano: Oye Jovencito... Pasa algo? Se ve que estás apresurado...**

**Leon: Es que debo encontrar un Centro Pokémon para que mis Pokémon descansen. Dónde se encuentra el Centro Pokémon de ésta ciudad?**

**Anciano: Está por allí, joven entrenador. (Señala un edificio de techo rojo que se encuentra a unos metros...) Ese es el Centro Pokémon.**

**Leon: Gracias señor.**

**Anciano: Espera. Quisiera que me hicieras un favor... Ten. (Le da una Pokebola...) Éste es mi fiel Golduck... Yo de pequeño soñaba con convertirme en el mejor entrenador, pero como verás ya estoy viejo... Por eso te regalo mi Golduck, no me gustaría que no pueda pelear sólo porque lo entrené incorrectamente y por eso te lo doy a ti. **

**Leon: Wow! Muchas gracias Señor!(Se va corriendo..)**

**(En el Centro Pokémon...)**

**Enfermera Joey: Bienvenido al Cnetro Pokémon de Ciudad Verde. Por favor, descansa un poco mientras tus Pokémon se recuperan.**

**Leon: Gracias, Enfermera Joey.**

**(Más tarde...)**

**Enfermera Joey: Ya está, tus Pokémon ahora están en plena forma.**

**Leon: Gracias otra vez. Por cierto... Usted acaso sabe cómo llegar a Ciudad Plateada? Estoy en camino a retar a su líder de gimnasio.**

**Enf. Joey: Claro! Está cerca de aquí, pasando el Bosque Verde. Ten, aquí tienes un mapa de Kanto si necesitas ubicarte. (Le da el mapa...)**

**Leon: Se lo agradezco mucho.**

**Enf. Joey: Vuelve cuando quieras!**

**(En camino al Bosque Verde...)**

**Leon: Éste es el Bosque Verde... Parece que me llevará un rato atravesalo... Bien... A caminar.**

**(Más tarde...En el mismo lugar...)**

**Joven: Oye tú! Si, tú! Te desafío a un combate Pokémon!**

**Leon: Je! Reto aceptado! Rattata, Ve!**

**Joven: Al ataque, Beedrill!**

**(Batalla contra Entrenador!)**

**Leon: !(El ataque falla...)**

**Joven: Piquete Venenoso!(Impacto directo...)**

**Leon: No te rindas! Usa tu Atáque Rápido!(El ataque impactó perfectamente en Beedrill, Golpe Crítico!...)**

**Joven: Pfff, Jamás me vencerás con eso, Atáque Furia! (Rattata logra esquivar los primeros golpes pero Beedrill logró golpearlo al final, Rattata cayó debilitado...)**

**Leon: No te preocupes Rattata, luchaste bien. (Lo regresa a su Pokebola...)Ahora es tu turno, Charmander! Usa Ascuas! (Es super-eficáz!Golpe Crítico, Beedrill cae debilitado...)**

**Joven: Hum... Eso estubo interesante... Al ataque, Nidoran! Usa Doble Patada!( Charmander logró esquivar la primera patada, pero la segunda logra golpearlo...)**

**Leon: Ok... Utiliza Garra Metal! (Es super-eficáz! Nidoran cae debilitado...)**

**Joven: Oye, eres bastante fuerte... Ganaste. **

**Leon: Jejeje, creo que si soy un poco fuerte, pero no quiero presumir... Ese es el trabajo de Lloyd.**

**(Después de un rato, Leon logra traspasar el Bosque Verde y logra llegar a Ciudad Plateada, dónde entrena un buen tiempo antes de enfrentarse al líder de gimnasio...)**

**Leon: Creo que con esto es suficiente entrenamiento... Es hora de ir al Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada!**

**(Leon va a curar a sus Pokémon y se dirige a las puertas del gimnasio...)**

**Chico: Oye! Espera...**

**Leon: Eh? Qué pasa?**

**Chica: Acaso estás planeando enfrentarte a Brock?**

**Leon: Si ese es el líder de gimnasio,así es.**

**Chico: Entendemos eso, pero primero necesitamos saber ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que entrenas Pokémon?**

**Leon: Desde ésta mañana.**

**Chica: Pfff, jajajajajajaja. Qué gracioso, enfrentarse a brock sin siquiera haber entrenado por una semana! jajajaja¿Acaso es un chiste?**

**Leon: -_- No. **

**Chico: Oye, niño, te recomendamos que vuelvas a tu casa y regreses cuando hayas entrenado lo suficiente. Brock es muy fuerte, demasiado para un jovencito como tú...**

**Leon: No me importa, no pueden saber que tan débil soy antes de enfrentarme con Brock,verdad?**

**Brock: Ey, déjenlo pasar... n_n El tiene razón. **

**Leon: Tú eres Brock?**

**Brock: Así es.¿Acaso quieres enfrentarte a mi y verificar si eres digno de la Medalla Roca?**

**Leon: Si. Estoy pensando en convertirme en campeón de la Liga Kanto, Estoy seguro que mi rival,Lloyd, ya ha logrado vencerte y no planeo quedarme atrás!**

**Brock: Entiendo. Muy bien, Sígueme al estadio.**

**(Entrando al estadio...)**

**Leon: Wow... así que éste es un verdadero estadio...**

**Brock: Dime... Cuantas medallas posees?**

**Leon: Eh? Me temo que ninguna... Acabo de comenzar mi viaje...**

**Brock: Ummm... Ya veo... Entonces creo que combatiré con estos dos Pokémon...(Toma dos Pokéballs...) Estás prepárado? Qué comience el combate! Adelante, Geodude!**

**Leon: Un tipo roca...Entonces ve, Golduck! Usa Chorro De Agua!(Geodude recibe el ataque, pero logra resistir...)**

**Brock: Bien hecho Geodude! Ahora usa Lanzarocas! (Golduck recibe el ataque pero logra resistir...)**

**Leon: Vaya... Ese Geodude es bastante rudo...Golduck! Usa Confusión! (Golduck realiza el movimiento y Geodude cae al suelo, pero se levanta rápidamente...)**

**Brock: Geodude, Placaje! (El ataque falla...)**

**Leon: Ahora!Usa Chorro De Agua a máxima potencia! (Golpe Crítico! Geodude ce al suelo debilitado...)**

**Brock: Je... Nada mal n_n (Regresa a Geodude a su Pokéball...) Veamos que tan bien te va con Onix!**

**Leon: Rayos... este se ve demasiado fuerte... Golduck usa tu Chorro De Agua! (El ataque impacta perfectamente en Onix... Onix resistió el ataque...)**

**Brock: Vamos, Onix! Placaje! (Golduck cae debilitado...)**

**Leon: No, Golduck! (Regresa a Golduck a su Pokéball...) Descansa un poco... Ahora te toca a ti Rattata! Usa ! (El ataque impacta en Onix, pero Onix enfurece...)**

**Brock: Usa Tumba Rocas! (Onix obedece y Rattata cae debilitado...)**

**Leon: Diablos...(Regresa a Rattata a su Pokéball...) Este Onix es bastante fuerte... Sólo me queda Charmander...No me rendiré! Al ataque,Charmander! Usa Ascuas! (Charmander obedece y logra asestar el golpe, pero Onix resiste...)**

**Brock: Tumba Rocas! (El ataque falla...)**

**Leon: Garra Metal! (Golpe Crítico! Onix cae debilitado...) Si!**

**Brock: Bien hecho... Has conseguido la Medalla Roca! (le entrega la Medalla Roca...)**

**Leon: Gracias Brock. Bueno... Ahora debo ir a Ciudad Celeste...**

**Brock: Entonces te recomiendo que tomes el atajo de el ...Es el camino más rápido hacia allá.**

**Leon: Gracias de nuevo...**

**(Sale del Gimnasio...)**

_**Continuará...**_


	2. El on y la entrenadora Alice

_**Pokémon:**_

**Viajes Inesperados**

**Ep.2: El y la entrenadora Alice**

**(Entrada al ...)**

**Leon: Bueno... Aquí estamos...Brock dijo que este era el camino más rápido a Ciudad Celeste...Primero iré al Centro Pokémon para que descansemos...**

**(Dentro del Centro Pokémon...)**

**Enf. Joey: Bien! Entonces déjame a tu equipo para que puedan reposar.**

**Leon: Claro. Aquí están. (Le entrega las Pokéballs de Rattata, Golduck y Charmander...) Cuidelos bien, por favor. **

** : Tenlo por seguro! ;)**

**(Más tarde...)**

**Leon: (Después de un silencio algo incómodo Leon recuerda...) Ay no! Soy un idiota! Olvidé qué no tengo un mapa de Kanto! Cómo voy a guiarme?!**

**(Una jovencita logra escuchar a Leon y se acerca dudosa...)**

**?: Disculpa...em...Acaso escuché qué no tienes un mapa? **

**Leon: Si... Me lo olvidé en casa...Ya sé... Dirás que soy un gran tonto...**

**?: En realidad no, eso es algo que le puede pasar a cualquiera... Pero si no tienes un mapa... Yo podría ayudarte, tengo un mapa y si lo deseas puedo acompañarte a un lugar donde puedas conseguir un mapa, puesto que aquí no se encuentra ninguno para transportar y en la tienda ya no hay más...Yo te acompañaré a dónde necesites. n_n**

**Leon: En serio?! Gracias! Por cierto, me llamo Leon.**

**?: Yo soy Alice, encantada de conocerte...Y adónde dices qué vas?**

**Leon: Voy a Ciudad Celeste.**

**Alice: Vas a pasar por el , verdad?**

**Leon: Si. El líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, Brock, me dijo que es el camino más rápido hacia allá.**

**Alice: Brock? Acaso tú ya tuviste una batalla con él?!**

**Leon: Si. n_n Y ahora tengo la Medalla Roca (Le muestra qué la medalla se encuentra en su PortaMedallas...)**

**Alice: Wow! Tú si que debes de ser fuerte! Conozco gente qué me dijo que apenas y pudieron hacerle daño a su Onix... **

**Leon: jejeje (Se rasca la cabeza...) Si, admito que su Onix fue un verdadero desafío, pero no me rendí y logré vencerlo con Charmander.**

**Alice: Te doy mi respeto! Nunca escuché que alguien haya vencido a Brock, bueno...Sin contar a...**

**Leon: A quién?**

**Alice: Al entrenador legendario, Rojo...**

**Leon: Rojo?! Él fue mi inspiración para convertirme en entrenador! Sé que cuando se convirtió en Maestro Pokémon se fue de Kanto y jamás se volvió a escuchar de él.**

**Alice: Si, pero hace tan sólo 1 año, un joven entrenador llamado Oro, lo encontró en el Monte Plateado y lo derrotó.**

**Leon: En serio? No lo sabía...**

**Alice: Es algo de lo que pocos han escuchado... Es obvio que no lo sabrías... Sobre todo desde qué...*suspiro* desde qué Oro desapareció...**

**Leon: Desapareció...? Esto explica las cosas... **

**Alice: A qué te refieres? e.e**

**Leon: Verás, mi madre me contó acerca de un entrenador que consiguió las medallas de Jhoto y Kanto, convirtiéndose en Maestro Pokémon, pero qué desapareció sin rastro alguno pocos días después de eso...**

**Alice: Y crees que ese entrenador sea Oro?**

**Leon: Es probable... Pero por ahora sólo tengo algo en mente... Ganar la Liga Kanto...**

**Alice: Entonces tienes todo mi apollo. non**

**Leon: Je,gracias.**

** : Leon, tu equipo ya se ve más saludable.**

**Leon: Gracias, .**

** : Vuelve cuando quieras. n.n**

**(Entrada al ...)**

**Leon: Bueno... Estás lista? n_n**

**Alice: Claro! **

**(Dentro del ...)**

**Alice: Uh... Esto está muy oscuro...**

**Leon: Espera, yo me encargo...Charmander,ve!**

**(Charmander aparece iluminando un poco la cueva con la llama de su cola...)**

**Leon: Así por lo menos podremos ver hacía dónde vamos. **

**Alice: :3 awww qué lindo es tu Charmander...Me gustan mucho los Pokémon lindos...(Abraza a Charmander cariñosamente...)**

**Leon: Bueno, concentrémonos en salir del y llegar a Ciudad Celeste. No creo que quieras estar aquí por siempre, o si?**

**Alice: Eh?! Tienes razón, sigamos...**

**(En el camino aparce una bandada de Zubats salvajes...)**

**Alice: Kyaaa! (Se esconde detrás de una roca...)**

**Leon: Alice!**

**Alice: Lo siento,Leon... Pero me asustaron...Son muy aterradores...**

**Leon: Bueno...Parece que me tendré que encargar yo...Rattata! Charmander ,usa Ascuas! Rattata, utiliza At.Rápido! (Ambos Pokémon obedecen y logran derrotar a algunos de los Zubats enemigos...) Siguen siendo muchos...Alice, si tienes un Pokémon sácalo ahora!**

**Alice:Eh? ... Ve Wigglytuff! non .Usa Doble-Bofetón! (Wigglytuff obedece y debilita a 2 Zubats enemigos...) Si! Muy bien!**

**Leon: Tu turno,Charmander! Usa Garra-Metal!(Charmander sigue las instrucciones de Leon y acierta un Golpe Crítico! Los 3 Zubats restantes caen debiltados...) Je!**

**Alice: Si! Ganamos! Los derrotamos! nun**

**Leon: Buen trabajo, Rattata, ahora descansa...(Lo regresa a su Pokéball...)**

**Alice: Tu tambien regresa Wigglytuff...(Regresa a Wigglytuff a su Pokéball...)**

**Leon: Bueno, qué te parece si ocntinuamos?**

**Alice: Claro, sólo espero que más Zubats me asusten...**

**(Más tarde...)**

**Alice: Ay... Tengo hambre...**

**Leon: Qué tal si descansamos aquí un segundo y comemos algo? Estuvimos caminando por un buen rato...**

**Alice: Claro. **

**Leon: (Se quita la mochila de encima y de ella saca una bolsa de galletas...) Quieres un par?**

**Alice: Em... Si.(Saca unas pocas galletas de la bolsa...) Por cierto... **

**Leon: Si? (Mete en su boca 2 galletas...)**

**Alice: Me he dado cuenta que eres muy amable y bondadoso conmigo... Por qué?**

**Leon: O.O Pues si quieres la verdad, no lo sé... Creo que es porque me caíste bien, tal vez sea porque me estás ayudando... No estoy muy seguro...(Come otro par de galletas...)**

**Alice: (Continua comiendo varias galletas...) {Así que le caigo bien...}**

**Leon: {Ay no... Ya llegamos a ese silencio incómodo... Rápido! Encuentra un tema de que hablar lo antes posible! Vamos Leon, piensa!} Oye... Por qué te volviste entrenadora? Es decir, no te enfocas en conseguir las medallas...Debe de haber una razón.**

**Alice: Bueno... Es que desde que yo era pequeña me encantaban los Pokémon lindos, adoraba jugar con ellos, sobre todo con Jigglypuff... Finalmente llegó el día en que inicié mi viaje pero los Pokémon iniciales ya los habían tomado otros entrenadores... Así que le pedí a mi madre si podía llevarme a Jigglypuff como mi primer Pokémon... Ella accedió y me dió una Pokéball para que lo capturara...Cuando comencé mi viaje me di cuenta de que no me encantaban las batallas, pero adoraba presenciarlas... Así que cuando Jigglypuff evolucionó en Wigglytuff tomé la decisión de convertirme en una coordinadora Pokémon. Claro que para eso tendría que atrapar pokémon y entrenarlos para que aprendieran nuevas habilidades...Por eso estoy entrenando, para viajar a Hoenn e ir a los Concursos Pokémon.**

**Leon: Valla... Se puede decir que tienes una meta algo complicada. Tienes que entrenar bastante, ser coordinadora es más dificil que ser un entrenador. Pero creéme que te deseo suerte cuando compitas en tu primer concurso, y estaré allí observando, dándote ánimos desde las gradas. (Levanta el pulgar demostrándo un signo amistoso...)**

**Alice: Gracias, Leon. Eres un gran chico...**

**Leon:Bien, creo que ya es hora de continuar. (Se levanta y vuelve a ponerse su mochila...Acto seguido ayuda a Alice a levantarse...)**

**Alice: Si, sigamos.**

**(Más tarde...)**

**Hombre Misterioso: Ey! Éste lugar está resguardado por el Equipo Rocket!**

**Hombre Misterioso2: No pueden pasar!**

**Leon: Pero qué sucede? Un segundo... Equipo Rocket?! Acaso esa organización no se había desintegrado?**

**Alice: Es verdad! Recuerdo que desde que aquel joven los venció habían sido acabados!**

**Relcuta 2: Así fue pero ahora estamos de vuelta!**

**Relcuta : Si no quieren resultar heridos les recomiendo que se alejen.**

**Leon: Yo no me iré! Estoy en camino a vencer la Liga Kanto y ninguna organización malévola me detendrá! **

**Relcuta : Valla Valla... Parece qué quieres pelear... **

**Relcuta 2: Pues ya la obtuviste! Ekans, usa Atadura! (Ekans obedece y atrapa a Alice firmemente..)**

**Alice: No! ALTO!**

**Relcuta : Al ataque, Sandshdrew! **

**Leon: Maldición! Ve Golduck! Usa tu Chorro De Agua! (El ataque impacta en Sandshdrew y lo deja debilitado...)**

**Relcuta : (Regresa al Pokémon a su Pokéball...) Mocoso insolente! Tendrémos que trabajar en equipo!**

**Relcuta 2: Bien! Golbat!**

**Relcuta : Raticate!**

**Leon: Oigan! Eso es 2 contra uno! No cuenta! **

**Alice: Leon! No les hagas caso! Sólo pelea! (Ekans oprime más fuerte a Alice...) Kyaaa!**

**Leon: Alice! Bien...Charmander usa Garra-Metal contra Raticate, Golduck, utiliza Confusión contra Golbat! (Ambos Pokémon obedecen pero los enemigos logran aguantar...)**

**Relcuta : Raticate, usa Mordisco!**

**Relcuta : Piquete Venenoso! (El ataque de Raticate falla pero el Piquet Venenoso de Golbat impactó perfectamente en Golduck, envenenándolo...)**

**Leon: No, Golduck! (Lo regresa a su Pokéball...) Charmander! Utiliza Ascuas! (El ataque logra debilitar a Golbat y a Raticate...) Eso es!**

**Relcuta : Rayos... Ya no me quedan Pokémon para luchar... tendrás que encargarte de esto tú sólo...**

**Relcuta 2: Maldito seas! Ekans! Utiliza tu ataque de Mordisco! (Ekans suelta a Alice, la cual cae al suelo tociendo, y ataca a Charmander, pero éste logra esquivar el ataque...)**

**Leon: Ahora usa Pirotecnia! **

**Relcuta 2: Eh?! Qué es Pirotecnia?! (Charmander carga una gran bola chispeante en sau boca y la dispara contra Ekans, al impactar se pueden apreciar unos mini-fuegos artificiales... Ekans cae debilitado al suelo...)**

**Leon: Bien hecho, Charmander! Ese nuevo ataque es de lo mejor!**

**Relcuta 2: Esto no puede ser! Cómo es posible que un simple chiquillo nos haya vencido?! (Regresa a Ekans a su Pokéball...)**

**Relcuta : Olvídalo! Vámonos antes de que nos ataque a nosotros! (Se va corriendo...)**

**Relcuta 2: Ya nos verás! Cuando nuestro jefe te encuentre no sólo te vencerá, se quedará con tus Pokémon y experimentará con ellos! (Se va corriendo...)**

**Leon: Estás bien? (Ayuda a Alice a levantarse...)**

**Alice: Si... Ese Ekans oprimía con mucha fuerza... Pero estoy bien. Gracias por detenerlos,Leon...**

**Leon: No tienes que agradecerme...Yo sólo hago lo correcto. **

**Alice: Bueno, tengo que devolvérte el favor... Tu Golduck está envenanod,cierto? Yo tengo un antídoto. Ten (Le entrega el antídoto...) **

**Leon: Gracias Alice. (Retira a Golduck de su Pokéball, le da el antídoto para que se recupere y lo regresa a su Pokéball...)**

**(Fuera del ...Entrando a Ciudad Celeste...)**

**Leon: Al fin llegamos! Ésta es Ciudad Celeste!**

**Alice: Jejeje...Bueno creo que debemos ir al Centro Pokémon para descansar, no?**

**Leon: Claro que si. n_n**

**(En el Centro Pokémon...)**

**Leon y Alice: Gracias Enfermera.**

** : No es cuando deseen.**

**Lloyd: Eh! Leon! **

**Leon: Lloyd! Qué haces aquí?**

**Lloyd: Acabo de vencer a la líde de gimnasio y conseguí la Medalla Cascada...Nada importante**

**Leon: Ay! Eres un presumido!**

**Alice: Quién es él?**

**Leon: Es Lloyd... Mi rival y el entrenador más presumido de la historia...**

**Lloyd: Oohh... No sabía que ya tienes novia, Leon...**

**Alice: O/O Eh...**

**Leon: Ella no es mi novia! e/e**

**Lloyd: Cómo sea...No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, después de todo yo he tenido miles de novias...El que esta sea la primera para ti-**

**Leon: Cállate!**

**Lloyd: Relájate, estoy bromeando. En fin... Me voy hacia Ciudad Carmín por la Medalla Trueno...Hasta luego. (Sale del Centro Pokémon...)**

**Leon: Qué presumido asqueroso...Bueno, Alice... Creo que ya podrás seguir tu camino, en esta tienda creo que encontraré un mapa...**

**Alice: De hecho...**

**Leon: Eh?**

**Alice: Creo que me gustaría acompañarte en tu viaje... n_n me di cuenta de que somos un gran equipo, y... además... creo que cuando ese soldado del Equipo Rocket me atrapó con su Ekans me puse a pensar que tal vez no pueda obtener mi meta sola...Quisiera acompañarte! **

**Leon: Jejeje... Parece que no estábamos pensando diferente, somos un gran equipo en batalla, me enteré de eso cuando luchamos con esos Zubats. Así que creo que viajaremos juntos.**

**Alice: Je...nwn**

_**Continuará...**_


	3. El entrenamiento

_**Pokémon:**_

_**Viajes inesperados**_

**Ep.3: El entrenamiento **

(Entrando a Ciudad Celeste...)

Alice: Entonces, vas a ir al gimnasio para conseguir la Medalla Cascada?

Leon: No, aún no. Si fue bastante dificil enfrentarme a Brock no me quiero imaginar lo que será el líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad... Será mejor entrenar primero.

Alice: Qué buena idea, creo que yo también quiero entrenar! :3

(Ruta4...)

Leon: Bien Alice,si quieres entrenar conmigo vamos a mostrarnos nuestros respectivos Pokémon...

Alice: De acuerdo, salgan! (De las Pokéballs de Alice salen su Wigglytuff, un Clefable y un Nidoran hembra...) Aquí está mi equipo.

Leon: Es mi turno: Salgan, chicos! (De las Pokéballs de Leon salen su Charmander, su Golduck y su Rattata...)

Alice: Wow...Qué buen equipo...Eh? (Alice observa a Rattata...) Ay! Qué lindo es OwO! (Comienza a abrazar a Rattata...) No sabía que los Rattata eran tan lindos...Cómo te envidio :3

Leon: Jejejeje... Bueno, comencemos el entrenamiento...Manda a tu primer Pokémon a pelear, yo elegiré a Golduck.

Alice: Ok. Clefable, tu irás primero.

Leon: Lista?

Alice: Si! non

Leon: Golduck, usa tus Golpes Furia! (Golduck obedece pero el ataque falla...)

Alice: Usa Doble Bofetón! (Golduck recibe el daño pero logra resistir con facilidad...) Ahora usa Placaje! (Golpe Crítico, Golduck resiste...)

Leon: Golduck! Usa tu ataque de Confusión! (Golpe Crítico!, Clefable cae debilitado...)

Alice: Clefable! Vaya Leon, tú eres muy fuerte! (Regresa a Clefable a su Pokéball...) Es el turno de Nidoran! Doble Patada! (Nidoran obedece y logra derrotar a Golduck...) Si, bien hecho!

Leon: Je... Parece que los combates te gustan mucho... Ok, Rattata al ataque!

Alice: Awww... Sigue siendo tierno...Pero no me voy a contener! Usa Placaje! (Nidoran obedece, pero Rattata resiste...)

Leon: Utiliza tu At.Rápido! (Rattata obedece, Nidoran recibe el ataque y por su habilidad epsecial, Rattata queda envenenado...) Ay no! Rattata resiste!

Alice: :P lo ves? Puede que mis Pokémon sean lindos, pero no quiere decir que no sean fuertes! Usa tu Placaje de nuevo! (Nidoran obedece y Rattata cae al suelo, sufre daño por el veneno, pero logra resistir...)

Leon: Rattata, Usa Hipercolmillo! (Rattata obdece y Nidoran cae debilitado, Rattata sufre daño por el veneno y cae debilitado...) Valió la pena jeje... (Regresa a Rattata a su Pokéball...)

Alice: Si...Adoro luchar! Es muy emocionante! (Regresa a Nidoran a su Pokéball...) Ahora es tu turno, Wigglytuff...)

Leon: Charmander!

Alice: Doble Golpe! (Wigglytuff usa el ataque, pero Charmander logra resistilo...)

Leon: Usa Garra-Metal! (Charmander obedece y Wigglytuff resiste con un poco de dificultad...)

Alice: D: Ese ataque fue bastante fuerte... Ok, Wigglytuff,usa Placaje! (Charmander resiste el ataque...)

Leon: Pirotecnia! (Charmander obede y el ataque impacta en Wigglytuff dejándolo debilitado...) Jeje si, gané!

Alice: Eres muy fuerte. n.n

Leon: Quieres tomarte un descanso? Así nuestros Pokémon descansarán.

Alice: Claro! (~ewe)~

(Más tarde...)

Leon: (Se levanta y se estira...) Bueno... Creo que vamos a continuar con el entrenamiento, no?

Alice: Por su puesto... No me voy a quedar atrás ;P

Joven:Eh! Ustedes!

Leon: Nosotros?

Cazabichos: Si ustedes. Les gustaría disputar un combate doble contra nosotros?

Alice: Claro. (Toma la Pokéball de su Nidoran...) Vamos Leon. (Alice le otorga a Leon una sonrisa rebosante de confianza...)

Leon: Jeje, yo nunca rechazo un combate.(Toma la Pokéball de Golduck...)

Joven: Es hora del combate! (Envía al combate a un Spearow...)

Cazabichos: Venga, Butterfree! Demuéstrales de qué estás hecho! (Envía a un Butterfree al combate...)

Alice: Vamos, Nidoran!

Leon: Golduck, házme sentir orgulloso!

Joven: Usa Picotazo! (El ataque lo recibe Golduck, pero logra aguantar...)

Cazabichos: Usa tu ataque Confusión! (Nidoran recibe el ataque y queda algo cansado...)

Alice: Oh no! Ese Butterfree es muy fuerte!

Leon: Vamos , Alice! No es momento para rendirse.

Alice: Tienes razón... Usa Doble Patada! (El ataque lo recibió Butterfree pero éste lo resiste con facilidad...)

Leon: Usa tus Golpes Furia! (Golduck obedece y deja a Spearow algo agitado...)

Cazabichos: Butterfree, usa Placaje! (Nidoran recibe el golpe y cae al suelo debilitado...)

Alice: No! (Regresa a Nidoran a su Pokéball...)

Joven: Ataque Furia! (Golduck recibe sólo 2 de los 5 golpes qué lanzó Spearow...)

Alice: Vamos, Clefable! Usa Doble Bofetón! (Clefable logró acertar 5 veces a Butterfree y éste último cae al suelo debilitado..)

Cazabichos: Rayos... (Regresa a Butterfree a su Pokéball y envía a un Pinsir...)

Leon: Golduck, usa Chorro De Agua! (Golpe Crítico! Spearow cae debilitado...)

Joven: Ey! (Regresa a Spearow a su Pokéball y envía a un Sandshrew...)

Cazabichos: Utiliza tu Mega-Cuerno! (Pinsir obedece y deja a Clefable muy agotado...)

Alice: Eh?! No puede ser, Mega-Cuerno es un movimiento muy fuerte! No puede haberlo aprendido tan rápido!

Cazabichos: No soy un novato -_- llevo entrenando todo un mes...

Alice: Uh...Lo siento.

Joven: Giro Bola! (Golduck recibe el ataque y cae al suelo debilitado...)

Leon: Vaya...Ustedes son bastante buenos...(Regresa a Golduck a su Pokéball...) Espero qué hayan disfrutado de la felicidad de la victoria porque ya no la tendrán! (Envía a Charmander...)

Alice:Usa Frustración! (Clefable logra Acertar el golpe, pero Pinsir lo resiste fácilmente...)

Leon: Charmander! Garra-Metal! (Golpe Crítico!..)

Joven: Sandshrew! Usa Arañazo! (El ataque falla...)

Cazabichos: Piquete Venenoso! (Pinsir obedece y logra debilitar a Clefable...)

Alice: Ay no! Está bien, descansa un poco Clefable...(Regresa a Clefable a su Pokéball y envía a Wigglytuff, su último Pokémon...)

Leon: Acába a ese Sandshrew con Pirotecnia! (Sandshrew recibe el ataque y cae debilitado...)

Joven: *suspiro* Me temo que ése era mi último Pokémon... He perdido... (Regresa a Sandshrew a su Pokéball...)

Alice: Usa Destructor! (Wigglytuff acierta un golpe crítico, pero Pinsir logra resistirlo y empuja a Wigglytuff...)

Cazabichos: Pinsir no caerá tan fácilmente! Placaje! (Wigglytuff recibe el ataque y cae al suelo muy cansado...)

Alice: Wigglytuff! Estás bien? (Wigglytuff se levanta..)

Leon: Ascuas! (Charmander acierta un golpe crítico, Pinsir logra resistirlo pero se le vé algo cansado...) Vya, ese Pinsir es demasiado ?! (Charmander se vé envuelto en una brillante luz...En cuanto la luz desaparece, Charmander había evolucionado en Charmeleon...Charmeleon le da una mirada muy confiada a Leon, indicando que el puede derrotar a Pinsir sin ningún problema...) Alice, creo que Charmeleon quiere encargarse de Pinsir por si mismo.

Alice: Entiendo, te lo encargo Charmeleon n_n (Regresa a Wigglytuff a su Pokéball...)

Leon: Charmeleon! No nos rendiremos!

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
